Vykoupení
by DanteYotunn
Summary: Nina Grangerová se má po třech dlouhých letech shledat s čarodějem, kterého miluje. Čekání je ale nejdelší, právě když máme to nejdražší na dosah. Oneshot.


„Je těžké zůstat sám. Čekám na něj a nevím, kde je. Myslím na to, jestli je v pořádku. Je těžké být tím, kdo zůstává."

\- Niffenegger, Audrey; Zakletý v čase

Čekala na něj. Když konečně nastal den D, věrně na něj čekala. Sice se nemohla dostat až na Ministerstvo, ale i přesto na něj nedočkavě čekala doma. U nich doma, v jejich domě.

Nakonec se ale ukázal problém. Nevěděla, kdy přesně ho z Azkabanu pustí, a tak, když po hodině neposedného sezení v obývacím pokoji, se rozhodla, že musí něco dělat. Byl pátek, a kvůli němu si vzala den volna z práce – chtěla u něj být tak rychle, jak jen to bylo možné. Po třech letech odloučení se jí po něm stýskalo, a Nina se už nemohla dočkat, až ho sevře v náručí.

Další tři hodiny přecházela po bytě, a každých pět minut pokukovala po hodinkách. Začal se do ní vkrádat strach. Co když si to na Ministerstvu rozmysleli? Co když mu prodloužili trest? Anebo, hůř, někdo se mu rozhodl pomstít a on umírá, aniž by stihl dojít domů. Neměl by se ani jak bránit – svou hůlku nechal u ní, a pochybovala, že jeho doprovod by ho bránil vlastními životy. Tu myšlenku ale rychle vyhnala z hlavy. Ne, jen se tam zdrželi. Zná přece úředníky, a čarodějní byrokraté se od těch mudlovských až tak neliší, podle toho, co jí vyprávěla Hermiona.

Při myšlence na její sestru se rozhodla jí zavolat. Telefon byl naštěstí jedna z věcí, které si Hermiona přenesla do kouzelného světa, a tak zanedlouho už Nina svírala v ruce svůj telefon a třesoucíma se rukama dala vytočit Hermionino číslo.

„ _Ahoj, Nin,"_ ozval se z druhé strany hlas její sestry.

„Mionevíšjestliužhopustiliodsoudu?" vysypala ze sebe na jeden výdech Nina.

Na druhém konci bylo chvíli ticho, nepochybně jak se Hermiona pokoušela rozluštit, na co že se jí to vlastně Nina ptá. _„Promiň, Nino, já – úplně jsem na to zapomněla…"_ promluvila sestra omluvně a Nina ji úplně viděla před sebou, jak si rozpačitě rouše nehty. Jeden ze zlozvyků, který se jí po válce vrátil, a ze kterého jejich rodiče – zubaři – skákali do stropu.

„To je v pořádku, chápu, máš dost vlastních problémů, já jen, jestli bys mohla zjistit, jestli už je na cestě, nebo tak…" odpověděla váhavě Nina. Když se podívala znovu na hodiny, bylo teprve něco po poledni. Najednou se cítila hloupě. Dělá jen z komára velblouda. „Promiň, je ještě brzo… Nechtěla jsem-"

Hermiona byla ale jako vždy chápající a nápomocná. _„Nic se neděje, Nin, zajdu se tam podívat a pak ti dám vědět, ano?"_

Nině se hned ulevilo a nadšeně přikyvovala hlavou, i když ji Hermiona nemohla vidět. „Děkuju ti, Mio," odpověděla a zavěsila. Místo toho, aby teď nedočkavě pochodovala mezi dveřmi a krbem – netušila totiž, jakým způsobem dopravy se rozhodnou cestovat – hypnotizovala mobil, a silou vůle se ho pokoušela přimět zazvonit.

O půl hodiny později se krb rozhořel zelenými plameny, a k Ninině zklamání z něj vystoupila Hermiona. Rychle ale své zklamání zamaskovala a široce se na ni usmála, mohla ale tušit, že to její vševědoucí sestřička prohlédne, a tak se o sekundu později – až když se Hermiona bleskově oprášila – ocitla v pevném objetí.

Než se jí stihla na něco zeptat, Hermiona už ze sebe sypala jednu informaci za druhou. Nejdříve, jak hrozní ti úředníci jsou, a že je nemožné se od nich něco dozvědět, hned za tím následoval sled dalších informací, které nedávali Nině téměř žádný smysl – „Opět zavedli sovy, no koho taková hloupost mohla napadnout? Nepochybně to má co dělat s tím, co se provalilo minulý týden o Parkinsonové" – až na konci se vlastně dozvěděla, že k nim nepustili ani Hermionu, ale podle toho, co jí ‚neoficiálně' sdělil Kingsley, by je dnes, stejně jako ostatní Smrtijedy, u kterých byly nalezeny takzvané ‚polehčující okolnosti', měli propustit. Kdy ale, to už jí neřekl.

Po tom sdělení ji Hermiona ještě jednou obejmula. „Vzala jsem si na zbytek dne volno, nenechám tě tu užírat se samotnou," řekla Nině, a když viděla, že chce její sestra protestovat, rázně zavrtěla hlavou. „Nic se neděje, stejně je pátek, a já chtěla odejít dřív. Děti nám bude přes víkend hlídat mamka s taťkou, takže jsme se rozhodli, že někam vyrazíme. Už dlouho jsme nikde nebyli jen sami dva…" Hermiona se rozpovídala o svém idylickém manželství s Ronaldem Weasleym, a Ninu píchlo u srdce. Přála jí to, Hermiona si to zasloužila víc než kdokoliv jiný, za to, čím si prošla a věděla, že to její sestra nedělá záměrně, ale jen pomyšlení, že ona už něco takového taky mohla mít, ji bolela.

Musela ale přiznat, že na ně téměř zapomněla, když ji Hermiona jemně, skoro až nenápadně, dovedla do kuchyně, donutila ji sednout si a udělala jí bylinkový čaj. Nina se okamžitě po napití uklidnila, a cítila, jak jí všechen stres a obavy spadl z ramenou. Dál poslouchala Hermionino povídání o tom, co ti její rošťáci – „to mají po Ronovi" – provádějí, sem tam stručně odpověděla na nějakou její otázku, a jinak přikyvovala se spokojeným úsměvem na rtech.

Teď si připadala tak hloupě, neměla se strachovat, vždyť o nic nejde. Nechápala, jak mohla být předtím tak ustaraná; a teď, stačí se napít dobrého čaje, a-

Ona přece doma žádné bylinkové čaje nemá, od té doby, co je alergická na určité byliny.

Hermiona dělala ten čaj.

„… a tak jsme je nakonec museli dát na den do Doupěte, abychom tu spoušť uklidili. Přísahala bych, že to bylo něco, co vyrábějí Fred s Georgem, ale ti přísahali, že o ničem nevěděli a že jim rozhodně nic nedali. Tedy, ne, že bych jim věřila, ale nakonec se nikomu nic nestalo a tak-"

„Mio," zavrčela Nina a v tu ránu byla dobrá nálada pryč.

Čarodějka si okamžitě všimla změny v náladě své sestry a provinile sklopila oči. Okamžitě jí došlo, na co její někdy až moc všímavá sestra přišla. „Promiň mi to," špitla a opět se cítila jako před lety, když byla ještě malá a Nina na ni přišla, když si bez dovolení hrála s jejími hračkami.

„Vážně? To jsi nemohla udělat něco jiného, než mi postrčit lektvar?!" vyjekla Nina a naštvaně vstala od stolu. Nikdy nebyla na Hermionu naštvaná, když doma používala kouzla, ani na začátku, když netušili, o co jde a její magie byla náladová. Ani na ni nežárlila, když v jedenácti obdržela dopis z Bradavic, byla spokojená tak, jak byla, se svou průměrnou inteligencí, obyčejnou, nadměrnými vlasy a bez kouzelných schopností. Teď ale obě věděli, že je rozzlobená právem.

„Nemyslela jsem tím něco špatného," omlouvala se zkroušeně Hermiona a pohlédla Nině do očí. „Já jen – byla jsi tak smutná, bolí mě tě tak vidět, a chtěla jsem ti aspoň na chvíli vylepšit náladu," vysvětlovala Hermiona marně.

„Samozřejmě," ušklíbla se Nina, „protože ty víš vždycky všechno nejlíp," řekla jedovatě a sledovala, jak s sebou Hermiona trhla. Normálně by po něčem takovém následovala omluva, věděla přece moc dobře, jak to Hermionu zraňuje, ale teď potlačila všechen soucit a provinění. Potřebovala si to na někom vybít, a k Hermionině neštěstí to byla ona, kdo se tu ocitl právě, když konečně ukápla ta pověstná imaginární poslední kapka. „Vždycky to tak bylo. Proč bys měla poslouchat ostatní, když ty a ten tvůj perfektní mozek víte všechno nejlíp?" Rozčileně přecházela po kuchyni a rozhazovala rukama. „Přijdeš si, a děláš, že víš, co je pro mě lepší. Ale nevíš! Nevíš, jaké to je, když musíš na někoho, koho miluješ, čekat tři roky, aniž bys vlastně věděla, jestli o tebe bude mít stále zájem, jestli je v pořádku. Nic nevíš, protože ti ani nedovolí ho navštívit a tak čekáš a čekáš a v den, kdy se k tobě tví milovaní mají vrátit, tu sedíš a nic-" Nině se začaly hromadit v očích slzy. „Nic nevíš," vzlykla a poddajně se nechala vtáhnout do Hermioniny náruče.

Její mladší sestra jí naštěstí znala dobře. Sice jí věci, které Nina řekla, ranily, ale taky věděla, že je nemyslela naprosto vážně. Měla pravdu. Nikdy nežila v nevědomosti a sama. Vždy, i v těch nejhorších časech, byl po jejím boku Ron, nebo Harry, nebo někdo jiný z jejích přátel – Nina ale v tomhle byla sama. Ani Hermiona nechápala její lásku k… němu. Pamatovala si, že se to jednou, ne dlouho po jeho uvěznění, snažila vysvětlit jejich rodičům, když se jí zeptali, proč se s nikým nestýká, ale marně. Matka na ni zděšeně pohlédla a otec mlčel. Od té doby byli všichni tři odtažití, a více než na Ninu se soustředili na Hermionu a její novou rodinu. Proto nic Nině nevyčítala.

Mechanicky hladila Ninu po jejích rozčepýřených vlasech, které byli identické s těmi jejími, do té doby, než se naučila kouzlo, které z jejích nezkrotných vlasů udělalo sametově hladké, a snažila se ji utišit. Nebylo to jednoduché, netušila, co říct. Všechno se v tu chvíli zdálo špatné, a tak tam jen stála, a nechala svou setru, aby se jí vyplakala na rameni.

Zdálo se, že Nininy zásoby slz jsou nekonečné, ale když se konečně utišila, párkrát naposledy popotáhla, a se zarudlýma očima se Hermioně omlouvala. Ta jen její omluvu odmávla – znala moc dobře chvíle, kdy ji zoufalství nebo vztek přinutí říct věci, které ani zdaleka nemyslí vážně. Místo toho ji konejšivě pohladila po vlasech a vlídně se na ni usmála. „Nic se neděje, Nino, všechno je v pořádku."

Nakonec se posadily do obývacího pokoje – tentokrát už bez čaje –, před krb, ve kterém tančily vlídné oranžové plameny, a ponořily se do dalšího rozhovoru. Tentokrát se Nina zapojovala mnohem víc, a i když měla oči stále zarudlé od dlouhého pláče, sem tam se i usmála. Hermiona sama sobě gratulovala, když se jí povedlo odvést její myšlenky od jistého čaroděje.

Uplynuly další tři hodiny, ve kterých si, po zvláště hlasitém zakručení z Ninina břicha, objednali oběd, a ačkoliv se Hermiona snažila, jak jen mohla, ani ona se neubránila sem tam rychlému pohledu na hodiny. Stejně tak se jí nelíbil ten prázdný pohled, který se začal objevovat na Ninině tváři. Děkovala pak Merlinovi, když se s kliknutím otevřely dveře.

Nina okamžitě vyskočila ze sedačky, a málem zakopla o své vlastní nohy, když se pokoušela co nejrychleji se dostat ke dveřím. Hermiona ji následovala z bezpečné vzdálenosti. Modlila se, už jen kvůli Ninině a svému zdravému rozumu, aby to byl ten, který to měl být.

Bohové jí asi ten den byli nakloněni, protože když přišla nadohled vstupních dveří, spatřila svou sestru v pevném náručí Rodolphuse Lestrange.


End file.
